


Tricks and Treats

by NeonMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Shameless, Treats, Tricks, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMoose/pseuds/NeonMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been up to no good. He is called the Trickster for a reason, and he makes sure to make Sam remember that for sure. He starts from the beginning of the day all the way through the end when they go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

"Dammit! Gabe, I'm going to kick your ass!" Sam screamed from his motel room.

Ever since Gabe and Sam bonded together, Sam had started getting a separate room from Dean. His older brother didn't care who he was into, but he hated Gabriel so much since the mystery spot incident. Sam couldn't blame him, but his brother would have to get over it.

But it wasn't over that, Gabe is definitely call the Trickster for a reason. Today he struck as he slept. Sam woke up early in the morning to take a shower only to look in the mirror and see Gabe had drawn a mustache on him with, yep you guessed it, a sharpie.

With a flutter of wings, the archangel appeared with a grin and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Dang Sammy, already enough for facial hair?" the angel laughed as Sam's brow furrowed and his bitch face deepened.

"Gabe! I'm going to cut off your wings!" Sam growled.

The short angel laughed before fluttering off to leave his lover steaming. Probably an hour of washing and of Dean coming in and laughing at his predicament made his mood even drearier.

X X X

Around lunch time, Dean and Sam pulled up to the local diner to get something to eat. It was rare for the brothers to a get a day or actually days off. Literally for the past week, it had been quiet with no supernatural happenings that have drawn their attention. If there was anything, other hunters were already there or had taken care of business. But Sam doesn't seem to get any rest with Gabe around, the angel made sure of it.

The two brothers made their way to a corner of the diner and each slipped into a side of the booth table. They ordered pancakes since it's been so long since they both had them. As they took their first bite, Gabe flitted in quietly under the table, invisible. The angel smirked to himself as he faced Sam's crotch. With a flick of his wrist, he mojo'ed Sam's pants undone and he pulled his lover's cock out.

Sam flinched and his face went red as he felt his dick becoming free of his jeans.

"What's wrong, Sammy? You look like a tomato." Dean said before shoving another forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"It's…nothing." Sam gasped out as he felt a hand wrap around his dick.

"You sure?" Dean talked with his mouth full.

"Yeah, Dean." Sam managed to get out, trying to hold back a moan as the hand went up and down his shaft.

Gabe snickered as he could feel the orgasm building up in the hunter as he continued. Right before the hunter went over the edge, he pulled his hand away and tucked the hunter back up and rezipped his pants. His lover's dick was hard and straining to be set free once again. Using his mojo, he finished Sam off. The hunter grunted as he came into his jeans.

Sam breathed heavily and tried to finish his pancakes, each forkful quivering up to his mouth. Dean looked at Sam quizzically but shrugged and continued on devouring his pancakes.

Sam scowled as he heard the light flutter of feathers. He was going to kill that angel. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable, but the cum in his pants made it almost impossible.

X X X

Sam had finally took a shower when they got back to the hotel room and washed his clothes despite the looks Dean gave him, but he brushed those off. He flopped into bed in utter defeat. He buried his face into the pillow and groaned. He didn't want to face anymore of today. There was a flutter of wings and a sudden weight spread equally down part of his body and the warm breath of the angel of dicks going down his neck.

"Samsquatch?" Gabriel whispered into the hunter's ear.

"Go away, Gabriel." Sam muffled through the pillow.

"Hey, asshole! Get off my brother!" Dean looked up from the laptop screen he was invested in.

"This is none of your business, boy!" the angel flickered his golden eyes towards the older hunter.

"The fuck it isn't! What did you do to him, douche bag? He won't talk about what happened at breakfast and I know you and him must be having a fight!" Dean got up out of his chair and started to make his way over the two lovers.

"You don't know anything, dumbass!" Gabe hissed and snapped his fingers and made Dean disappear.

"Gabe. Put my brother back," Sam huffed as he turned his head from being face down in the pillow.

"He's fine. I'll let Cas go get him and keep him busy." Gabe kissed the back of Sam's neck.

Sam sighed and opened his eyes to see his lover's golden ones boring into his.

"Gabe. Seriously what is your deal today?" Sam huffed out.

Gabriel's eyes flickered with hurt and his face twisted into a scowl.

"You don't remember do you?" he sighed.

Sam flipped over on his back, pulling the angel around at the same time to where the angel was straddling him.

"What do you mean, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Our three month anniversary." With all seriousness Gabriel frowned down at the hunter.

"You asshole! We just celebrated our first year last week!" Sam scowled.

"Really? Wow time flew by fast Sammy." The archangel grinned at the hunter.

All Sam did was scowl at him and cross his arms over his chest.

"Okay. No more tricks on you today. Go out and get a drink, here on me." Gabe snapped and gave Sam some money.

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, sure. Now come on!" Gabriel jumped up and snapped his fingers once more and got Sam changed into a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Okay! Okay!" Sam yelled as he was pushed out the door.

Before Sam could say another word, the motel door was slammed in his face. Sam huffed and turned on his feels.

Gabriel laughed as he heard the Impala start up and drive off. Little did Sam know, the Trickster struck, again. Angel mojo sure did come with perks, especially at time released tricks.

X X X

It was two hours and six beers later that Sam though it was strange for people at the bar to stare and point at him. They tried to quietly whisper, but Sam could hear them pretty good, especially the comment "Who does his hair? Wasn't it brown when he came in I swear I'm not drunk yet."

He downed the last sip of beer and pushed himself away from the bar. He made his way to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, his mouth fell open. His hair was brown around his face but from there back was rainbow. Yeah definitely as rainbow as it gets and it was neon. Sam sighed as he exited the bathroom. He was going to get his revenge. This was the final straw. No body messed with his luxurious hair and gets away with it.

'Gabe. Meet me back at the motel room.' He prayed to the angel.

X X X

It's been three hours since Sam got back to his motel room. He had to rumble his excuse for Dean's Impala being bright pink with an 'I'm so gay I can't even drive straight' sticker on the bumper to his pissed off brother who was waiting arms crossed in front of his room. Dean kept whining like a bitch outside his door since he slammed it on his face.

He was content with having a door between him and Dean right now. Finally he heard the flutter of wings he had been waiting for. Little did the angel know, there certainly was a surprise waiting for him: a holy fire ring.

Gabriel appeared before Sam with a bundle of roses and sad expression. His face adorned a bleeding scratch.

"Gabe? You're bleeding." Sam stepped towards his angel.

"No shit." Gabriel snapped, his face drawn into a scowl.

Sam winced but pulled the angel into a hug.

"What happened?" he asked as he stroked his angel's golden brown locks.

Gabriel huffed and wrapped his arms around the hunter.

"Cas complained to me, we got into a fight, and he bound my grace. He used a spell that lasts for a week so I am stuck pretty much as a fucking human." Gabe grumbled to his giant lover." And that holy fire won't work, bucko. Yeah I spied on you before I got stuck here.

Sam's face grew bright red and hugged his lover even closer.

"Truce?"

"Yeah until this over." Gabe buried his face into the hunter's chest, "Don't worry. Your hair has been back to normal for a couple hours. Dean's car though…"

"Gabe." Sam warned.

"Okay. Enough."

Sam smiled and picked up his short angel causing the roses to drop.

"What now, Samsquatch?" Gabriel wrapped his legs around the hunter's waist.

"Well if you think that roses are going to make up for you being an ass all day, you are so wrong." Sam moved his hands under the angel's ass to hold him better.

Gabriel nuzzled Sam's neck, a purr coming from his chest, "I think I know what will make it up."

Sam hummed and caught Gabriel's lips in a kiss. Gabriel took charge and deepened the kiss. He tightened his legs around the hunter's waist and Sam squeezed the angel's ass. Gabriel growled against Sam's mouth and raked his teeth across the human's bottom lip. Sam moaned and Gabriel took advantage of the opening and slipped his tongue into the hunter's mouth. The wet muscle explored the wet cavern that it knew all so well. Gabriel broke away breathing hard. Sam laughed.

"What's the matter, Short Stack?" Out of breath already?" Sam smirked.

"Well if you went decades without breathing, you would be too." Gabriel scowled as he caught his breath,

Gabriel's scowl melted away as he released the grip on the hunter's waist with his legs and pushed his lover to sit on the bed. He got down on his knees and undid the hunter's belt and pants. He tugged in them roughly along with his blue boxers to the hunter's ankles and throw them behind him to the floor. Gabriel spread open Sam's long legs and gently started to stroke his lover's dick. Using long and slow strokes, the hunter's dick started to get hard. Sam leaned back on his hands, his head rolling backwards, a moan escaping his lips.

When the hunter's dick was fully hard, Gabriel leaned forward, gripped his prize in his hand at its base and took it into his mouth. His tongue flattened against the bottom of the throbbing organ and licked around the bottom circumference of it as his head bobbed up and down. Sam moaned something like "fuck me" but it was muffled in gasps.

Gabriel's cheeks hollowed out as he sucked the throbbing organ, he felt precum dribbling down onto his tongue. Gabriel pulled his mouth off Sam's dick with a slick pop. Gabriel wrapped his tongue almost around his prize and licked it as if it was a lollipop. He probed and licked the precum that was seeping from the slit.

Sam moaned even louder. Gabriel took his dick back into his mouth and sucked once again. Sam grunted and thrusted into Gabriel's mouth, striking the silken skin in the back of his throat. Gabriel released his hold on Sam's dick and help his hips down. Sam grunted once more in frustration. He came within seconds, the hot seed shooting down Gabriel's throat. Gabriel swallowed around the softening organ and pulled away.

Gabriel stood up and wiped his mouth with back of his hand and pushed Sam back on the bed and curled up next to the hunter's side.

"We good now, Samsquatch?" Gabriel murmured into the hunter's neck as he slung an arm over his lover's chest.

"Yeah, we are now. Damn. How are you so good at blow jobs?" Sam breathed out.

"You think I suck on all those lollipops on fun?" Gabriel chuckled as he closed his eyes and breathed in Sam's scent.

Sam pulled the angel on top of him and knocked the shoes off his little angel's feet and pulled a blanket strewn to the side of the bed over them.

X X X

Dean still couldn't stop hearing the moans coming from his little brother's room. He was in his Impala, still bright pink as ever, curled up on the front seat bench. Cas still hasn't come back to help break the magic that kept his Impala this hideous color. He swore he wasn't ever going near his brother for a long while, and shuddered as the memory of all the moans filled his mind once more.


End file.
